Hacker
In modern settings, technology reigns as a powerful part of society. Depending on the time, it can either be a passive utility that make lives easier, or the dominant integration in the current society. From computers to weapons, everything can be made by technology. However, technology always has a weakness. It can be manipulated, breached, and turned against you. The Hacker is an expert at breaching into technological networks, whether sitting at a chair or on the field of battle. Nothing is safe from the Hacker, a master of stealth and technology. The Hacker is a Hybrid of Rogue and Engineer. 'Role: '''DPS, Support, Sabotage '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''4d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '+5 Int Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Hacker is proficient in Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Trapfinding (Ex) A Hacker adds 1/2 her level to Perception skill checks made to locate traps and to Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). a Hacker can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. In addition, the Hacker can use their Intelligence bonus in place of their Dexterity bonus when using Disable Device on Technological traps. Shutdown (Te) A Hacker is skilled with technology, able to destroy a device or construct with just a simple touch. Starting at 1st level, as a standard action, the Hacker can make a melee touch attack against a non-magical object or construct to deal damage to it. The Hacker deals 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 points of damage for every other Hacker level beyond first (2d6 at 3rd, 3d6 at 5th, and so on). The engineer can repair a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. Automaton (Te) Many Hackers create automatons capable of performing a host of duties. Whether or not the servitor is created from intricate clockwork, or steam driven pistons, they share the same capabilities. Unless granted a Master Upgrade, all automatons are unintelligent constructs that follow the Hacker's instructions unfailingly. At 5th and every five levels thereafter, the Hacker upgrades an Automaton they currently possess in order to represent his growing skill and power. Upgrades must be performed in order and the Hacker must meet the level requirements for the upgrade. Learn more here. Hacking Pool (Ex) The Hacker is capable of using data and code they have collected to quickly adapt to a situation. The Hacker starts play with a Hacking Pool. At the start of each day, they have a number of Hacking Points equal to 1 + Intelligence modifier. They gain 2 extra Hacking Points every level. They can gain more Hacking Points from collecting data, but their Hacking Points resets at the start of each day. They cannot have more Hacking Points than their Intelligence modifier + 10 per level. They can spend Hacking Points to reduce the time of disable device checks by a number of minutes equal to twice the Hacking Points spent (to a minimum of 1 minute). Combat Awareness (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Hacker adds their Intelligence modifier to Initiative. Hacker Tricks At 2nd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, a Hacker learns a technical innovation called a hacker trick. These are ways the Hacker can spend their Hacking Points to get an edge. Unless otherwise noted, a Hacker cannot select an individual hacker trick more than once. Some hacker tricks can only be received if the hacker has met certain prerequisites first, such as learning other hacker tricks. The DC of any saving throw called for by an hacker trick is equal to 10 + half of the hacker's level + his Intelligence modifier. A list of Hacker Tricks available can be found here: Hacker Tricks Backdoor (Ex) At 3rd, Level, the Hacker is capable of leaving a backdoor for himself, allowing him to easily breach a program he already hacked before. If the Hacker attempts to hack something that he has already hacked before, he reduces the DC by a number equal to his Intelligence modifier. Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Hacker can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Hacker can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Sweet Lies (Ex) At 7th Level, if the Hacker passes a successful Bluff check against a creature, that creature has a -2 penalty to Sense Motive checks made against the Hacker for the next 24 hours. Counter-Flank (Ex) At 7th Level, the Hacker cannot be flanked. This denies any bonuses, special attacks, or effects that are given from flanking an opponent to the enemies, unless that enemy's class level is 4 or more levels higher than your Hacker level. Quick Instinct (Ex) At 11th Level, the Hacker gains a Dodge Bonus to AC equal to his Intelligence modifier. Tech Fingers (Ex) At 13th level, the time it takes a Hacker to hack objects is reduced when they exceed the DC required to hack the object. For every 5 by which the Hacker's check exceeds the DC, the time needed to perform the hack is reduced by 1d4 rounds, to a minimum of 1 round. Mind Over Machine (Ex) At 15th Level, the Hacker can use their Intelligence modifier instead of their Dexterity or Charisma modifier for skill checks against constructs. Primal Tech (Ex) Beginning at 19th level, a Hacker can choose to use a scroll without consuming it or a wand without expending a charge. Whenever he uses the Use Item skill to activate a scroll or a wand he may add an additional +10 to the DC. If he fails this check the charge or scroll is expended as if he failed to activate the item. If he succeeds the scroll or wand is used but is not expended. Mastery - Ghost In The Machine (Te) At 20th Level, the Hacker becomes just what they wish to be - a ghost in the machine. The Hacker becomes immune to any Divination effects made to learn about the Hacker and cannot be viewed via scrying. The Hacker cannot be detected by traps that use viewing or motion sensors. Furthermore, when scoring a Critical Hit on a Construct using Shutdown, the Hacker can choose to either take control of the Construct for 2d6 rounds or instantly destroy it. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited